Warlaros
Dragon |move = Barbaric Knockdown, Conqueror's Combo |ailments = Blastblight Def. Down Poison |elements = none |creator = Cottonmouth255 |Icon = |desc. = Known only from a few eyewitness accounts, the Warlaros is a barbaric flying wyvern that is rarely ever seen. It enjoys taking over other monsters' territories, then moving on to conquer more. Its bite is poisonous and it spits deadly gases, but it may have other tricks up its sleeve... |Attack page = - |Ecology = - |Armor = - |Weapons = - |Carves = - |Pictures = -}} The Warlaros is a Flying Wyvern that appears only in human-inhabited areas and attempts to lay siege to them. It is one of the deadliest monsters in Monster Hunter Destiny. It can only be encountered in A-Rank, with the exception of one G-Rank Event Quest. English: Warlaros Japanese: Warurareusu Latin: Dracovolantes daemonia In Monster Hunter Destiny In-Game Information Known only from a few eyewitness accounts, the Warlaros is a barbaric flying wyvern that is very rarely seen. It enjoys taking over other monsters' territories, then moving on to conquer more. Its bite is poisonous and it spits deadly gases, but it may have other tricks up its sleeves... Introductory Cutscene Location: Military Bastion Area 4 Synopsis: Atop the vast fortress wall upon which the Dragonator is situated, a shadowy wyvern appears. With the full moon behind it, its shadow falls across the ground, stretching over the hunter and alerting him/her to its presence. The wyvern's eyes glow red and the moonlight shines through the multiple tears in its wings. Then it takes flight, and dives down at the hunter with talons outstretched. The hunter just barely dives out of the way, and the wyvern makes a swift upward turn into the air before spitting balls of a gaseous substance down. The hunter manages to avoid the green gas, but the fog spreads and obscures his/her vision. The wyvern, ominously dark against the obscuring green mist, advances upon him/her, its features slowly becoming distinguishable. Finally, the gas fades, and the Warlaros becomes fully illuminated by the moonlight pouring down upon the artificial cannon. With a hideous screech, the Wyvern Warlord charges forward, and the hunt begins. Basic Information Monster Class: Flying Wyvern Weakness: Dragon Element: none Status Ailments: Blastblight, Def. Down, Poison, Pin Habitats: Castle Schrade, Tower, Interceptor's Base, Sanctuary, Military Bastion Behavior: *Can't do anything to regain stamina - it remains exhausted until it becomes enraged *Cannot spray gases, and trips at the end of a charging attack, when low on stamina *May drop an item when its horn explodes *Huffs black smoke and eyes glow red when enraged *When low on stamina, its drool will cause Bad Poison Physiology and Behavior The Wyvern Warlord is a fiendish-looking creature that looks like a cross between a Gurenzeburu and a Rathalos. It possesses an immense, blade-like horn on its head that it uses to disembowel enemies, and its teeth and tail spikes are filled with venom. Traditionally, the large wings of these creatures are criss-crossed with rips and scars, making it hard for them to fly. The Warlaros lives a nomadic lifestyle, staying in one area for a certain amount of time before moving on in search of food. Strangely, it seems to prefer areas that have been claimed as territory for large monsters. Hence the title of "Wyvern Warlord" - the Warlaros is known for engaging in epic battles with other monsters and conquering their territories. It is extremely rare, and is only ever encountered by humans when it tries to take over a fortress or village. Frenzied/Apex Behavior The existence of a Frenzied Warlaros has not been confirmed. However, it is possible, since an Apex Warlaros is known to exist. Warlaros can overcome the Frenzy and become Apex Warlaros. Its blue shell turns almost black and its entire body becomes much darker. Its scars now glow purple to complement its red eyes. Its howl is now much lower-pitched, more guttural than before. It gains the use of no new attacks or combos, but it cannot lose stamina and its speed increases significantly, meaning that it can attack more relentlessly than before. In A-Rank, its Conqueror's Combo no longer ends in a Pin, but the final blow gains a "quake" effect and will always KO its target if it connects. Items/Carves Warlaros can be carved three times, have its tail severed, have its horn broken twice, have both legs broken, and drop an item. ''Note: Items are listed in order from most common to least common.'' G': *'Warlaros Shard: The pale glimmer of hundreds of these tough scales shining in the moonlight causes monsters of all sizes to flee in blind panic. *'Warlaros Cortex': Unbreakable by natural forces, the Wyvern Warlord's armor plays a part in helping it conquer thousands of hectares of territory. *'Warlaros Surthorn': The slightest touch causes this spine to pierce the skin and inject terribly deadly poison. Tough gloves are recommended when handling it. *'Warlaros Fellwing': The horribly mutilated wing of the Wyvern Warlord. The webbing is still strong enough to let the Warlaros fly over its conquered territories. *'Warlaros Blade': Honed to an incredibly sharp edge, the horn of the Wyvern Warlord is stained with the blood of countless monsters. *'Slime Sac+': First it deteriorates the armor, and then it explodes where you are most vulnerable. The cause of many monster and human deaths. *'Warlaros Flail': Powerfully muscled and possessing toxic spines, cutting off this tail is something almost no hunter can accomplish and live to tell of it. *'Warlord's Mantle': This rare scale forms when the Wyvern Warlord has conquered much territory. The more death the Warlaros brings, the larger and more beautiful the scale. A': *'Warlaros Splinter: Only a sliver of the size of a Warlaros scale, but it is in such good condition that it is worth double that of a scale. *'Warlaros Spondylus': A massive back plate from the back of the Wyvern Warlord. It repels natural forces as if they were nothing but summer breezes. *'Warlaros Pike': Not even steel will protect you from this ultra-sharp, venomous spine. The Warlaros' tail bristles with these. *'Warlaros Fullwing': While the wing is full, it is so heavily scarred that it doesn't look much like a wing at all! Somehow, it allows its owner to fly. *'Warlaros Axe': Super-sharp and stained with the blood of any number of innocent monsters, this axe-like horn has a long and bloody history to tell. *'Chemical Sac': Deadly chemicals boil in this organ before being spat out onto any creature unlucky enough to be in range. Highly volatile and acidic as well. *'Warlaros Tailbone': Intact down to the last scale, this tail is something that many hunters can only dream of obtaining - and living to tell the tale. *'Conqueror's BlackDiamond': Beautiful as can be, but it is an ugly beauty. With each tremor of fear that comes upon saying its name, the precious jewel of the Warlaros sparkles ever darker. Attacks G-Rank Charge: A simple charge forward at the target that ends with a Side Bite. When enraged, it will do three in a row and then end with a Turning Bite. (Bite causes Poison, Bad Poison when low on stamina) Horn Charge: Lowers its head while taking a step backwards, allowing its horn to touch the ground, and then barrels forward at a target. It swings its tail sharply to the side when its charge ends. (Tail causes Poison) Side Bite: Bites to its left while swinging its tail up and right. (Poison, Bad Poison when low on stamina) Turning Bite: Similarly to Deviljho, it will rear its head back and then quickly turn around while biting. (Poison, Bad Poison when low on stamina) Tail Swing: Swings its tail in a 180 degree arc. Always does two. (Poison) Gas Balls: Rears its head way back, then lowers it again and spits spits three spheres of yellow-green gas in front of it. Each of these projectiles have a cloud of gas that lingers momentarily behind them before fading. (Blastblight, residue causes Def. Down) Gas Blast: Similarly to Rathian, it takes two large steps backwards, spreads its wings, and launches a ball of gas that explodes into a huge cloud. The cloud lingers for three seconds before fading. (Blastblight, residue causes Def. Down) Great Gust: Raises its upper body, flaps its wings once, then sends a gust of wind forwards while flying backwards into the air. The Warlaros always does this when it wants to go into the air. Talon Dive: While in the air, it will rise to a great height before flying down upon the target and landing on its talons. Skimming Charge: While in the air, it will rear its head back slightly before flying on a straight course. When enraged, it will turn around at the end and do another. Hip Check: Positions its side toward the target, then suddenly slams it into said target. Aerial Body Slam: While in the air, it will rise to a great height before swiftly plunging down and smashing into the ground, causing a quake. Tail Spin: Raises its tail noticeably, then swiftly swings it in a 270 degree arc. (Poison) Aerial Gas: While in the air, it will fly to a great height, pause, and then rain up to five balls of gas down. (Blastblight, residue causes Def. Down) Horn Slam: Rears back, then smashes its horn into the ground. This causes a small explosion. When enraged, it will do up to four at a time. Horn Shockwave: Slowly rears its head back, then slams its horn into the ground. A small fissure will shoot forwards straight in front of it, and then explode a few seconds later. Barbaric Knockdown: While in the air, it rises to a great height, rears its head back, and dives at the target, pinning it under its claws. Then, it will start ruthlessly smashing its horn into it until the attack ends. (Pin) Check-Spin Combo: Does a Hip Check, then immediately goes into a Tail Spin. Gas-Knockdown Combo: Does an Aerial Gas attack, then jerks backwards into the air similarly to Silver Rathalos, and ends with a Barbaric Knockdown. Roar: Rears up and spreads its wings, then lowers its head and emits a deafening, screeching howl. Can only be blocked with High-Grade Earplugs. A-Rank Only Conqueror's Combo: A deadly combo attack that consists of a Hip Check, going into a Tail Spin, going into a Horn Slam, going into a Great Gust, and finally ending with a Gas-Knockdown Combo. (Poison, Blastblight, residue causes Def. Down, Pin) Armor A-Rank Elemental Resistances: *Fire (0) *Water +10 *Thunder +20 *Ice +20 *Earth +5 *Sky +25 *Dragon -5 Skills: Wrath Awoken, Honed Blade, Bombardier, Devil's Whim, Heath -30 Weapons Great Sword Warlord's Greatsword --> Conqueror's Blade --> Conqueror's Ensis --> Ensis Victor Sword + Shield Warlord's Rapier --> Conqueror's Rapier --> Conqueror's Ensiculus --> Ensiculus Victor Longsword Warlord's Wing --> Conqueror's Claw --> Conqueror's Unguis --> Unguis Victor Gunlance Warlord's Combustion --> Conqueror's Combustion --> Conqueror's Incendium --> Incendium Victor Bow Warlord's Archery --> Conqueror's Archery --> Archery Victor Notes *Warlaros' Latin name means "demonic flying dragon". *All of Warlaros' weapons' names contain either the word "warlord" or "conqueror". Each of the final weapon upgrades, except the Bow, contain a Latin word as well - "conqueror" as well as "blade", "rapier", "claw", and "fire". *The Warlaros Armor set effectively contains five excellent skills - Bombardier, Attack Up (L) and Sharp Sword (a la Honed Blade), and Guts and Adrenaline +2 (thanks to Wrath Awoken). However, it also contains two crippling skills that affect gathering and health. If these can be canceled out through the use of Decorations, then the Warlaros armor set is virtually unstoppable. Category:Monster Creation Category:Flying Wyvern Category:Monster Hunter Destiny Category:Cottonmouth255